All Girls
by ChocoKoko
Summary: They just wanted to go to the State Fair. Instead, they get transported to Nevada, got two injured girls, found three "dead" girls, and cars stalking them. Oh, they also think two actors want to go by their movie personas, and they're clique transfans.
1. State Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or State Fair...**

**A/N: I got too inspired yesterday at the State Fair. Yes, I know there are a gajillion of these things, and-**

**Kelly: I don't think that's a word...**

**o.o Well, she's outta her story...again...Well...again, this is not exactly the same as all those things...**

**Kelly: But...won't the readers get bored if they-**

* * *

"Damn, that is a lot of people!" a girl whistled lowly, speaking through the headset on her head, inside her helmet.

"It's State Fair, whatdya expect? Less people?" another girl asked.

"Actually, that would have been nice..."

"Just shut up!"

"Sorry, don't get your gears all twisted up!"

"...you've been reading, haven't you?"

"Think what you think."

"You two, please be quiet. I'm having a migraine here..." another girl groaned.

"Sorry, Optimus..." both girls apologized.

"You think they will follow us here?" another girl asked.

"Knowing how persistent they are...yes," Optimus replied, blinking her brown eyes.

"Ugh, can't we go one day without them having to try to kill us?" another girl asked, her black hair in a low ponytail.

"Not really, Ironhide," Optimus said, "you know how stubborn Megatron is."

"Just like the real Decepticons. Really now, it's just a fandom. She's too obsessed." Ironhide replied.

"Yeah, I mean, did you see her croonies? All red contacts! We don't wear blue contacts to represent the Autobots either!" the first girl who spoke said.

"And you don't talk like Jazz, either." the second girl pointed out.

"You don't talk like Bumblebee either!" Jazz pointed out.

"Alright, girls! Yes, we don't act like our favorite Autobot, we get that!" Ironhide growled.

'I'm starting to get second thoughts...' Jazz and Bumblebee thought.

"We're here," yet another girl stated.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Optimus asked, sliding off her motorcycle and scanning the crowd.

"Let's see," the other girl asked, "Optimus, Iron-"

"Please use our real names, we're getting weird looks!" Bumblebee pleaded.

"...OK, Olivia, Ivy, Jessie, Bailey, Serena, Ramira, are we missing anyone?" the girl asked, looking around.

"Nope, we're all here Prowl!" Bumblebee said cheerfully.

"All right, let's go then." Optimus smiled, taking off her helmet, "we all have our communications set, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am!" all girls chorused.

"All right, let's go have fun, but meet at the Auto Show at 7:30."

"Yay! I hope they have Bumblebee!" Bumblebee squealed, running off.

"Heh, it's a good thing you bought the tickets in advanced. The line looks pretty long," Jazz commented, looking at the girl with raven hair and silver highlights.

"Yup, I have my ways," she smirked, and then walked off.

"She scares me sometimes," a girl with brown hair and green highlights shook her head, and then walked ahead.

* * *

"How can you _finish _that?" Ironhide asked in disbelief, watching Jazz finish a turkey leg.

"You'd be amazed by the wonders of her system..." Prowl muttered, blowing her white highlight out of her face.

"Yummy! Too bad we ain't old enough to try the fried beer!" Jazz exclaimed, tossing the bone in the trash can and rubbing her tummy, "can we ride the rides now?"

"Only if you don't puke on me," Ironhide's face scrunched up, paying for the coupons.

"Let's go on the Crazy Mouse!" Jazz cheered, grabbing some coupons from Ironhide and running towards said ride.

"You're sitting next to her," Prowl said, walking towards the ride. Ironhide got a brief look of horror across her features, before slowly walking behind Prowl.

* * *

"I know I'm early but," Bumblebee sighed a contented sigh, "I couldn't resist! BUMBLEBEE!" she squealed running up towards the Camaro on display, "Cool! It even has the little description thingy!"

"No touching the display," a worker fake smiled, and then walked away.

'That was the scariest fake smile I have ever seen...' Bumblebee shuddered.

* * *

"C'mon Ratchet, Sideswipe," Optimus called, turning around to see the girls lugging behind.

"The nachos are good," Sideswipe grinned, stuffing more in her mouth.

"I still don't see why I have to carry this!" Ratchet grumbled, adjusting the giant pug to glare at Sideswipe, "I mean, what is the poi-"

Whish!

A shuriken sliced clean through the pug's neck, the head falling to the ground.

"Holy mother of Primus!" Ratchet exclaimed, and another shuriken went past Optimus' neck, grazing it slightly.

"What the slag?" she yelped, jumping back and getting into a fighting position.

"Hello, Optimus. We meet again," a girl with ebony hair said in a low voice.

"Megatron...you followed us even here?" Optimus questioned, standing straight.

"And she brought her croonies," Sideswipe sneered, throwing the empty nacho basket in the trash.

"Mission: Back up Megatron and eliminate Autobots," a girl droned out, her brunette hair held back with a headband.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared, and in an instant, a girl light brown hair appeared next to Megatron.

"Did you throw this shuriken?" Ratchet asked, picking up the two weapons.

"Yes," Starscream rasped, narrowing her eyes.

"I thought shuriken were ninja type weapons, seemingly Prowl's type," Optimus mused.

"And how in the world did you get that past security? And where is the crowd anyways?" Sideswipe cried, throwing her hands in the air. The only person that was there was the cleaning person, and wisely, he chose to stay out of this dispute.

"Optimus, it's almost 7:30!" Prowl ran up to her leader, and then froze, "Frag! Did they follow us even here?"

"Normally, we would stay and fight, but we are supposed to meet at the Auto Show..." Optimus narrowed her eyes. If she ran, she would seem like a coward, if she stayed to fight, she would break her promise.

Which one should she choose?

"Run!" she ordered, turning on her heel.

Ratchet threw the headless pug onto Megatron and followed suite, as did Sideswipe and Prowl.

_"Where are you?" _Bumblebee's voice came over the headsets.

"We are on the way!" Prowl yelled back. "Decepticon activity!"

* * *

Bumblebee frowned, but went back to marveling at the Camaro, "Oh, how I wish to see Bumblebee in real life..." she muttered, clutching her necklace, "I would die happy..."

"You are crazy..." Ironhide snorted.

"And you would die happy to see Ironhide in real life..." Bumblebee smirked.

"Shaddup."

"We're here!" Optimus burst through the doors, and all the people inside stared at her.

"Finally!" Jazz exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Did you outrun them?"

"Negative!" Prowl yelled, bursting through, Starscream right behind.

"Come back here, Autoscum!" she screamed.

"Never!" Prowl ran around the Camaro display.

"Mission: Catch Autobots." Soundwave walked through, staring at all the girls.

"Hey! No running in here!" a guard ordered.

"Sorry, officer!" Sideswipe mock-saluted, running from another Decepticon girl, Sideways. "Didn't I cut you in half?" she mocked.

Sideways' eyes narrowed and she growled, "Shut up, Autoscum!" she roared, pouncing on Sideswipe.

"Break it up girls!" another guard ordered.

"Well, sorry! Try getting the crazy Decepticons to stop!" Bumblebee snapped, wrestling with Barricade.

"Stop! You're gonna break the display!" a woman cried out, trying to break up the tussle.

Needless to say, it was pointless.

Once the Decepticons have a goal, they will not stop.

And they were serious about killing the Autobot girls.

Well, all the Autobot girls were wrestling with one Decepticon, and as the woman feared, they crashed into the Camaro, and all the Autobots' necklaces, the small fragment at the end of the necklace, started to glow.

"What's happening?" Bumblebee cried out.


	2. What's Happening?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of State Fair. Transformers belongs to Hasbro or Michael Bay, and State Fair belongs to a dude who makes a million bucks a day.

A/N: ZOMG! I didn't think so many people would like this story.

Kelly: Koko is working on the next chapter of my story as we are speaking, and it should be up in the next few days, depending on the mood of her parents.

So, without further ado,

Both: HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

"Ugh...my head hurts..." Optimus groaned as she clutched her head.

"Are you OK?" 'Megatron's head appeared over Optimus'.

"GAH!" Optimus gasped, "Megatron!" she jumped up, "OK, I'm ready."

'Megatron' looked confused, "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone? My name's Morgan."

"You can't fool me just because you use your real name!" Optimus growled. "What are you waiting for? Make your move!"

"No, my name is Morgan." she replied, putting her hands up in surrender, "and whatever I did to make you so angry, I'm sorry."

'OK, that is REALLY not Megatron/Morgan...a Megatron/Morgan look-alike, maybe...' Optimus thought.

"GAH! BARRICADE!" Bumblebee screeched, backing up into Optimus who fell onto Ironhide.

"What the slag Bumblebee?" Optimus questioned.

"She says her name is Barid, which I know is her real name, yet she claims she is not Barricade! I'm confused as pit!" Bumblebee scratched her blonde and black hair.

"Same problem here..." Ironhide and Ratchet said.

"Us too..." Prowl, Jazz, and Sideswipe trailed off, looking at the look-alike's of their rivals.

"Um, are you OK? You took quite a fall there," a teenage asked, stepping up. Slowly, all girls turned and screamed.

"IT'S SHIA LABEOUF!" they screamed, pointing all fingers at him. He jumped and held his hands up.

"No, I'm not this 'Shia LaBeouf! My name is Sam Witwicky!" he protested. Optimus laughed.

"I see. So you want to go by your movie persona?" she laughed again. "All right girls, something is wrong here," she turned with a serious expression, "the Decepticons aren't trying to kill us, claiming they don't know us and such, and Shia wants to go by his movie persona. Anymore-"

"What's wrong?" a teenager appeared, and Bumblebee screamed like a happy fangirl.

_"Oh my Primus, he looks like what I imagine of Bumblebee's holoform!"_ she squealed over the headphone-COMS, and the teenager frowned lightly.

"At least the Camaro hasn't changed..." Prowl muttered. "But if we crashed into it, why isn't there a dent?"

"Look! Ironhide!" Sideswipe pulled on Ironhide's arm.

"What?" she roared, glaring at Sideswipe.

"Um...look." she repeated feebly, pointing behind Ironhide. She slowly turned, and eyes widening, gave a yell of shock.

"Oh my...oh my...Gah, Primus! A GMC Topkick that looks exactly like Ironhide?" she questioned. At that, a man appeared next to the Topkick, looking at her.

"Where'd you get the name Ironhi-"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JOSH DUHAMEL!" all girls screeched again, and this time 'Sam' and the Josh replica covered their ears.

"I'm not Josh Duhamel! My name is Will! Will Lennox, major of the military!" he yelled.

"Haha, you also want to go by your movie persona..." Ironhide rolled her eyes, "all right, is there any other actor that wants to go by their movie persona?"

"Namely, Megan Fox?" Bumblebee asked. "Or known as Mikaela Banes?"

"That's my girlfriend! How do you know her name?" Sam questioned.

"Megan Fox is the super-model! Don't you know anything Shia? Besides, Megan isn't dating you, she married to another dude." Ratchet shrugged.

"Her name is Mikaela, my name is Sam. I really do think you have the wrong people." Sam sighed.

"Ugh, I need fresh air," Prowl groaned, rubbing her temple.

"All right, it is getting late anyways," Optimus sighed. "C'mon girls, let's go..."

* * *

"For some reason, the air feels different..." Sideswipe commented.

"GIRLS! LOOK!" Bumblebee jumped up and down.

"WHAT?" they yelled. Wow, that's a lot of yelling for an hour.

"Th-the sign...it's says, Nevada State Fair!" she screeched.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"All right, stay calm. Maybe someone pulled some kind of prank and changed the sign?" Prowl suggested.

"I don't think anyone else is brave enough to do that. Why would they change 'Texas State Fair' to 'Nevada State Fair'? I don't think those delinquents could even spell the name right, and there's no spray paint on it!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Let's go back inside to see if they still have the same rides," Bumblebee suggested, and in an instant all girls zoomed inside the fair.

* * *

"Crazy Mouse is gone." Jazz confirmed, meeting up with the girls.

"So is all the other rides. The only thing that stayed was the Auto Show and the Ferris Wheel, except the Ferris Wheel seems to have..." Prowl trailed off.

"Shrunk." Optimus finished. "We have a problem on our hands."

"Hey, girls. What problem?" just then, a group of jocks appeared, grinning like idiots.

"Just what we need, more to add to our misery." Ironhide groaned.

"C'mon, don't be like that," the lead one grinned wider, if that was possible. Sideswipe had gone off somewhere, and Ironhide cursed at her mentally.

* * *

"CLEAR A PATH!" Sideswipe ordered, running past a kid and grabbed his toy light saber.

"HEY!" he protested. Sideswipe then paused, lite up her light saber, and ran back, doing a great jump over the boy while doing a somersault and a flip and running after landing, running towards the group of jocks, using the light saber to knock them all down and did a kinda good slide, since she was wearing tennis shoes.

"Damn, I'm good," she smirked, turning off the light.

"Whoa..." the boy said, and dropped the saber that was tossed at him because he wasn't paying attention.

"If you had skates, that would have been a success." Ratchet smiled, shaking her head at the groaning pile of jocks.

"Well...now what?" Jazz reminded everyone of the problem at hand, although she did find that amusing, "should we just go?"

"Well...most of the answers we need is here, but we already have gathered information." Optimus said. "Let's go home and meet up at the park..."

"Uh, I don't think the same park is here, Optimus." Prowl pointed out. Optimus frowned.

"Right...then we'll have a sleepover." she declared.

* * *

As the girls rode to Jazz's house, they completely halted.

"My house is gone!" Jazz exclaimed, taking off her helmet.

"Well...let's go to my house," Bumblebee said uneasily.

* * *

The same problems occurred with all the girls, and Optimus sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, this is certainly strange. I guess we have to rent an apartment or something." she ran a hand through her hair before sliding her helmet onto her head. "Tomorrow, Bumblebee, you are going back to...the fair for recon. The others will gather data from around and I'll patrol the city for anything that might help us." she said.

"Yes Optimus," All girls saluted before starting up their engines and following Optimus.

* * *

_30 minutes earlier..._

**:Optimus, we have some urgent information.:**

There was some silence.

**:Speak, Bumblebee.:**

**:Earlier, there were femmes who knew some of our designations and Decepticons. One of the femmes called one Megatron, Barricade, Sideways, Soundwave, Starscream, and lastly, Blackout. One of them mentioned 'Decepticons not killing them', and one femme mentioned my designation about my holoform.**: Bumblebee said through the COM links.

**:There was another femme who mentioned something about my alternate form, and she said my designation.**: Ironhide added in the COM links.

There was a very long silence.

**:Where are they now?:**

**:We don't know.:** Bumblebee replied.

**:Do your best to find these...femmes on your free time. We may have a situation on our hands.:** Optimus ordered.

**:Yes sir.: **

**

* * *

**

Hmm...whatever has happened to these Autobot girls? Oh well, thanks for waiting!

also, BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MY REVIEWERS from Chapter 1;

**zeusgirl13**

**dreamer**

**precious92**

**XxBlackEaglexX**

**LionLover190**

^o^

Thanks for the alerts and favorites too!

See ya next time!

Also, I'm working on the links to what the girls look like. I only have Optimus' look alike, and I will have the rest up soon. Also, her hair is supposed to be longer.


	3. Olivia, Bailey, and Ramira

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or State Fair.

A/N: I'm just gonna say in the '07 verse, inside is the year 2007, so you readers get the jist...

Right?

* * *

"Girls..." Optimus cleared her throat, looking around. "When did we go to the Texas State Fair?"

"Um... October 9th, 2010." Prowl confirmed.

"Well...today, here, is June 21st, 2008."

_6 hours earlier_

Optimus frowned, her brown eyes scanning the area before revving up her engine. At first, she saw a red and blue blur, and thought it to be her hero.

She deemed it unnecessary, and moved on.

She passed some signs, and frowned.

'Tranquility?' she thought. 'The city in the movie..hmm...'

This would get interesting.

* * *

Optimus followed the femme, making sure she didn't notice him. Of course, he was in his holoform, and his truck was parked. Ratchet has upgraded their holoforms.

He ignored the stares coming from people.

* * *

Optimus felt like she was getting followed.

Anyways, she cam upon a park, but there was a lake. She parked her red bike and walked towards the lake.

"Hmm, it looks just like the lake from the movie..." she pondered out loud.

"Hello there. What seems to be the matter?" a voice that sounds oh-so familiar to Peter Cullen's.

Slowly, Optimus turned around, and saw a man, probably in his early thirties.

She felt heat go to her cheeks.

Yes, he was a very handsome man for his age.

He had normal brown hair that was slightly curly, very slightly. He also had piercing blue eyes, which seemed familiar to Optimus Prime's movie character.

She had no need to describe more, only that he was muscular.

She cleared her throat, "Nothing's wrong, sir." she offered him a small smile. "Do you need anything?"

* * *

'Slag it. I do not know how to question her about us!' Optimus thought, but was also surprised to see this pretty femme.

"What is your desi-name?" he asked, managing to catch himself.

* * *

Optimus pondered on this, but it couldn't harm her to tell him her name, at least, "I'm Olivia. And you?"

"I'm...Peter..."

'Wooooow...isn't it a big coincidence that his first name is Peter, and his voice sounds similar to Peter Cullen?' Olivia thought.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm afraid I must be going, though. Do you mind telling me what today is, though?"

"Uh...June 21st, why?"

Olivia almost did a double take.

"What is the year?"

"2008..."

"HOLY SLAG!" she screeched, running to her motorcycle and driving away.

* * *

Bumblebee hummed some. Her mission was to do recon on this Nevada State Fair, and recon it was!

Of course, she had to pay for the tickets again, but getting home was more important.

First thing she did was go back to the Auto Show.

Again, she saw the _same_ Camaro and Shia LaBeouf.

"You again!" Shia exclaimed, pointed his finger.

"What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked at the same time.

"Oh, I'm displaying my Camaro for others to see. You?"

"Oh, I'm just exploring this State Fair again, Shia."

"MY NAME IS SAM!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry..." Bumblebee muttered. "Oh! My name is Bailey! Nice to meet you! Anyways, who was that yesterday?"

"You mean my...cousin?" Sam asked. Bailey nodded.

"I'm right here," again, the cutie teenager appeared from behind the Camaro, and Bailey barely suppressed a squeal.

"Hi! What's your name?" she piped.

"His name is Brandon..." Sam said uncertainly.

"Well, what is this city named?" Bailey asked, and Sam did a double-take.

"You don't know what this city is called?"

"No..."

"Urgh...It's Tranquility." Sam sighed.

Bailey was dumbstruck.

How in Pit was the girls transported from Dallas, Texas to Tranquility, Nevada?

"Oh..umm...thanks...I guess..." she took off her jacket. "Anyways, how hot is it outside?"

None was listening, instead, looking at her shirt.

'Oh crap...'

She knew exactly why.

"What? Never saw a Trans-fan before?" she asked, frowning. "There's thousands of them all around..."

"Trans-fan? What is that?" Sam asked, still looking at her shirt.

"C'mon! Is my shirt THAT interesting?" Bailey questioned. "It's only a shirt of sweet, little Bumblebee, nothing more."

Brandon's eyes lit up, and a small smile tugged his features, but a very light frown was on his face.

_"Bumblebee, get here right now!" _Olivia's voice was urgent over Bailey's headphones.

"All right..." she said uncertainly. "Nice meeting you, Sam, Brandon."

* * *

Ironhide and Ratchet rode all around town where Optimus was not.

"What do you think happened?" Ratchet asked, her brown and highlighted green hair whipping her face.

"I dunno." Ironhide sighed. "But this is very messed up."

"Yeah," Ratchet agreed, "Maybe we shou-"

There was a crash, and Ratchet saw white.

* * *

"RAMIRA!" Ironhide yelled, as she saw her friend get hit by a Hummer. She was careful to not call her by her nickname. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she was yelling at the driver, but he quickly got out and ignored her. A GMC topkick pulled in, and the driver stepped out, a frown upon his features.

"Your friend will be all right," he tried to assure her.

"I'm not taking that shit," she snapped, and ran over to her friend.


	4. Ivy, Serena, Jessie, and Priya

A/N: So sorry for the long update. Got held up by...things, such as running away from pissed Autobots. Also, when the girls talk over the COMS, I'm gonna make their speaking in COMS all slanted, and the Autobots in those '::'s.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

After snapping at the dude, Ironhide ran to Ramira, whose was hurt very badly. There was a medic trying to help her, and there was blood on the front of the Hummer.

Hmm...

"Is she going to be OK?" Ironhide asked in a low voice. The medic gave a swift nod.

"Ivy..." Ramira whispered. "Tell Olivia we'll be late..."

Ivy nodded, touching the side of her head, "_Optimus, we have some hold up. We'll be late."_

_"What kind of hold up?"_

_"A Ratchet got hit by a car hold up." _

_"..." _there was silence. _"Is she OK?"_

_"No, and neither is my sanity."_

_"If you go to the hospital, act normal. I'll be there ASAP."_

_"Alright..."_

"Olivia's coming here instead," Ivy informed grimly, and Ramira grimaced. The two men had unreadable expressions, which almost didn't go unnoticed by Ivy.

'What's their problem?' she thought.

"What's your name?" the GMC owner asked.

"Excuse me?" Ivy gaped at him.

"What's your name?" he asked again, adding a tiny bit of dark in his tone.

"My friend just got hit by a car and you ask my name." she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ivy!" Olivia pulled up, not bothering to take off her helmet as she ran towards the mini group. There was, surprisingly, no people around the area. "Where's Ramira?"

"There," she pointed to the bloodied mess that was supposed to be her friend.

"What's the damage?" Olivia asked, asking the medic.

"A few broken bones," he replied, taking her to the back of the Hummer.

* * *

Sideswipe, growing irritated by Jazz's rambling by the second, finally had enough and slapped her upside the helmet.

"Would you shut up?" she growled.

"Why?"

"We are supposed to find out what happened to us! Don't say random stuff!"

"I'll say what I want! Nyah!"

"OH! THAT'S IT!" Sideswipe roared, tackling Jazz and strangling her. "I don't care what Optimus says!"

"GYAH! CRAZY FEMME!" they rolled down a hill, Jazz clawing at the killing hands. "ALRIGHT! UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!"

They crashed into something, and Sideswipe could only groan as she rubbed her head, "Feels like I hit a truck..."

"No offense to Optimus?" Jazz asked.

"Optimus doesn't drive a truck."

"The movie one does."

"Can you shut up now?" Sideswipe grumbled as she took in her surroundings. "Why does landing into the forest not surprise me?"

"Uh...because you've seen more things?" Jazz guessed, and Sideswipe gave a growl.

There was another growl.

"Dude! One growl is enough!" Jazz protested, waving her hands in protest.

"That wasn't me," Sideswipe said cautiously.

"Then you're one hungry chick," Jazz said bluntly, and then something emerged from the bushes.

"Make that one hungry wolf."

* * *

Prowl, narrowing her eyes, could only think of one logical reason. Crazy, yet it was possible.

For some strange, unknown reason, crashing into a Camaro transported them to another state.

Hmm...

Very weird indeed.

Running a hand through her hair, she heaved a sigh as she continued walking forward.

'That's it. I'm going crazy,' she whined in her head. 'So much for bearing the title "Prowl."'

She then clutched her necklace, and froze.

It was warm and felt like metal.

It was made of plastic, for crying out loud!

Hastily, she took it off and examined it.

How can metal be warm?

"Weird...maybe this should help..." then if she was an anime character, she would have sweatdropped.

"How in the world of Primus did I NOT feel the heavy weight of metal?"

* * *

It is short, and I am prolonging the meeting of girl and mech. XD


	5. Rabies

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A/N: Will they meet the Autobots? That is, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Jazz? Sorry for the long update, but I'm getting lazy. Cold weather dudes!

* * *

Sideswipe's eyebrow twitched, her hands shaky.

"Jazz, if I ever make it out of this dead...nice knowing you."

"What the hell are you-"

Sideswipe tackled the wolf and growled.

"You're crazy!" Jazz exclaimed, jumping up towards a tree to avoid the tussle.

"I'm born crazy!" Sideswipe snapped, and then cried out as the wolf bit her arm.

"Do these things have rabies?" she whimpered. Foaming at the wolf's mouth answered that.

"We're in a very deep shit," Jazz gulped.

* * *

Prowl studied the item carefully. 'Too bad we don't have a Wheeljack on our team. I'm very confused.'

"UNCLE!"

Prowl facepalmed.

"I hope that is not-"

"Prowl! Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowler, Prowlie!" Jazz burst through the bushes and tackled said girl.

"What, what, what, what, what WHAT?" Prowl roared, pushing Jazz off.

"Wold! Sideswipe! Bite! Rabies!"

"Wold?" Prowl questioned. Jazz shook her head and tugged on her arm.

"Contact Optimus! SIDESWIPE GOT BIT BY A RABIFIED WOLF!"

That got Prowl's attention.

Almost instantly, she practically hit the side of her head to turn on the COMs.

_"Slag! Optimus, Sideswipe's in trouble!"_

_"We have a little bit of trouble with Ratchet as well," _Olivia replied grimly.

_"I understand. We'll have to deal with this ourselves."_

Grimly, Prowl started to run after Jazz. She could only hope that rabies were not very dangerous.

* * *

Sideswipe felt her vision going blurry, her conscious starting to feel faint. She cursed at the wolf, spitting out all the curses she knew, both Cybertronian and Human. The wolf only growled back at her, not knowing anything Sideswipe was jutting at her, only lashing out with sharp claws.

"Come here, you stupid piece of slag! I'll show...you...what it means...to mess..." she collapsed at its paws, and winced when she felt hot breath on her neck. 'Well...this is it. Slag it all, I don't wanna die this way,' she whined her head.

Then she heard a battle cry, and something tackled the wolf. She recognized the cry of Jazz, and nearly chuckled. Prowl helped her up, and winced at the red area of Sideswipe's arm, and knew she needed medical help.

Jazz managed to drive out the wolf and managed to not get bit.

"She OK?" Jazz asked, poking Sideswipe's cheek.

"Only for now, and stop that!" Prowl snapped, "we need to find Ratchet."

* * *

The Corvette Stingray watched the three girls stumble out of the forest. His mission, of course, was to gather information. However, by his scans, the femme with the silver highlights life readings were getting lower and she had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Starting up the car and activating his holoform, he stepped out of his alternate form and walked towards the girls.

* * *

Sweat dominated Sideswipe's face, it dripping onto the ground and onto her shirt. Jazz panicked, of course, and Prowl slapped her on the head.

"Don't panic! Stay calm for her!" she ordered, readjusting her position and supporting Sideswipe better.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but P-Priya!" Jazz protested. Prowl understood. They couldn't use their nicknames anymore.

"I said shut up Jessie! We need to get Serena to the others," she stated, "now help me carry this fat ton of lard!"

* * *

As the human holoform got closer, he asked, "You need help?"

Two pairs of heads turned, before it turning back. He, with his advanced hearing, heard what they were saying.

"Who is he?" the one with chrome highlights.

"I dunno. Don't talk to strangers?" asked the other one with white highlights.

"But Serena is heavy! Boys are strong!"

"But we'll be separated from Olivia and the others then."

"We still have our COMS..."

"...Fine, but only because I'm doing this for Serena."

Both girls turned to the holoform.

"Actually, we do. Our friend here got bit by a wolf with rabies and we need to get to a hospital," the one with white highlights spoke. The holoform smirked inwardly.

'All right! Ratchet's bringing the other three femmes to base, so I can get these three femmes to base too!'

He gave a nod, "Then give me the girl."

They hesitated but did so with wariness.

"Her name is Serena. The name's Priya, and this is Jessie. We'll follow your car on our bikes," the one with white highlights told him, running off.

* * *

Bailey skipped towards their temporary apartment, humming the Transformers thing song all the way home.

On the way back, though, she froze by a police cruiser.

Turning, she eyed it carefully, and saw something that scared her.

_Punish and Enslave..._

'It-it can't be. Maybe it's a m-model from the movie?' she thought, and then frowned with an evil grin, 'Even so, this is a replica of Barricade, and since most of the fandom says that Bumblebee and Barricade are rivals...where are the rotten eggs?'

* * *

Tell me what you think! ^^


	6. Didn't We Pass A Hospital?

I don't own Transformers.

-Ehehehe. I left this story but my muse has gotten back up!

* * *

"But..." Bailey started, looking at the cop car with an unsure look. "Surely there must be some kind of cliche thing that happens after, such as in those other fanfiction, they meet a Decepticon and then an Autobot rescues them later, right?"

"No, this is the real world. Transformers is just a fandom and this car belongs to a Decepticon fan," Bailey switched sides and said it in a deeper voice.

"But..." Bailey protested, switching sides and to her normal voice. "I don't have rotten eggs..."

"Just key the damn car," Bailey switched sides with her deeper voice.

"Yeesh..." Bailey muttered, standing up and eyeing the car with a distasteful look. "This was a better idea before, but somehow, the car looks more scarier than earlier..."

"It's getting to sunset anyways. Might as well head to your temporary home," deeper voice Bailey suggested.

**XxXxXxX**

"I'm...scared...there's no one home..." she whimpered as she opened the door. "I didn't hear Optimus telling us anything about this...all alone in an unknown state..."

"Don't cry." deeper voice Bailey ordered.

"But...Bumblebee is supposed to be the youngest...and in reality I am the youngest in the group...I'm alone in Nevada..." normal Bailey sniffed.

"Check over the past conversations, and see if Optimus had mentioned anything," deeper voice Bailey suggested.

"No...we can't. There are private links too...so we just have to hack it...if only I was a Wheeljack..." normal Bailey sighed. "I'm just gonna keep you in my conscience...people'll think I'm crazy if I go on like this..."

* * *

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Priya muttered to herself.

"Priya! How much longer is it? It's not fair that the dude gets to drive in a car while we're stuck on motorcycles!" Jessie complained loudly.

"Where are we going? We just passed a couple of hospitals!" Priya yelled at the Corvette, hoping the man inside would hear her.

"There's a...doctor at base!" he yelled back.

"WHAT?" Priya yelled. She didn't know anything about a base! What base?

"Are you in the military?" Jessie demanded, catching up to the passenger side of the Corvette.

"Kinda..." he muttered. They didn't catch it.

"How many more minutes?" Priya demanded.

"A...couple?"

"Damn you!" Jessie screeched. "Frag everything in Nevada! I want to go home!"

* * *

"I hate you," Ivy stated, breaking the silence that hung in the GMC Topkick.

"And I hate you," the man replied, not bothering to look at her. Ivy's motorcycle was placed in the back truck.

"You're lucky that Olivia told me to go with you," Ivy added.

"Lucky me," the man replied in sarcasm. Ivy frowned.

"I really hate you," she muttered.

_"Ivy...I hope you're not trying to kill him..."_

"Why on Earth would I do that Olivia?" Ivy replied in shock. There was silence, and Ivy snuck another glance at the man. He had pure black hair and blue eyes...just like the medic...well...it was probably a coincidence that a Ratchet look alike and an Ironhide look alike met up at the same place...

"A GMC TOPKICK TRUCK!" Ivy screeched suddenly, causing the man the slam on the brakes and Ivy to jump up in her seat, hitting the roof.

"What the frag!" the man cursed. Ivy was spasmodic, holding her head, cursing slightly, but she looked around, touching the seat and the door. She even poked her head out the window to see the logo.

"How could I not see it before?" Ivy exclaimed. She turned towards the man in the driver's seat with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "How can a bastard like you get such a sweet car like this? I barely have the allowance to buy a GMC...which is why I'm stuck with a motorcycle."

"I don't give a frag about what you think or want," the man shot back. Ivy hissed at him, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"I hate you."

"And I hate you."

* * *

Olivia sighed, hoping that her two injured members would recover soon. They were going to Primus knows where, and Olivia didn't have an knowledge on what had happened. How on Earth did the time switch back to nearly two years ago?

Right now she was following the Hummer H2 to a hospital, but she frowned when they passed several hospitals and yet he had not stopped.

"Excuse me, sir!" Olivia yelled, hoping her voice would reach him through a close window and a helmet. "We just passed several hospitals!"

"My office is at base," he replied loudly, rolling down the window. "I am a better doctor than humans."

Olivia frowned. Wasn't he human himself?

* * *

If only you knew Olivia...if only you knew...

Yay! My muse is back! Review~


	7. Wasn't She Dead?

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers...

...

I have nothing to prove myself. I'm guilty.

* * *

Unknown to Bailey that her group was going to some sort of base, she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her hair was messy and she felt weird. Making sure that she had her little messenger bag with her, she realized that she needed new clothes.

She shivered in disgust as she examined herself.

"A little trip in town won't hurt...except for the fact that I don't know my way around," she mused. "Well, darker voiced Bailey, what should I do?"

"You stink like pit," deeper voiced Bailey replied. "Best to get new clothes. Don't wait for the others to come."

"Okay..." even though it was probably useless, she spoke on the COMS.

"_Everyone, I'm going into the city."_

_"...I thought I forgot something..." P_riya's voice came over the COMS._ "What are you doing now, Bailey?"_

_"Bored and stinky."_

_"Bailey, we are following a medic to his office at a base," _Olivia informed.

_"That's weird. We're following a Corvette driver to a base where a hospital is supposed to be," J_essie commented.

_"I'm stuck with an afthole," _Ivy muttered.

_"Base?"_ Olivia echoed Jessie's word.

_"Would you think that we are all going to the same base?" P_riya asked.

_"Maybe..."_

_"Hey! What about me?" _Bailey complained.

_"Just...stay at the apartments. We will come back when Ramira and Serena can be moved," _Olivia sighed.

_"But I smell stinky!"_

_"..."_

Bailey scowled and shut off her COMS, grabbing her bag and storming out of the house. Olivia wasn't the boss of her...even though in rank of nicknames, she was, but still. She was the youngest, but she could defend herself.

She quickly rode to town and parked her motorcycle randomly inside a parking garage. Ignoring people's stares at her hair and her jacket she had put back on, she started to look for a store.

That was when a girl that looked two years older than her, with blue highlights caught her attention. Bailey cocked her head to the side and thought. She looked way familiar...

The girl turned to look at her, eyes widening and turning back. Bailey shrugged and kept on scouring town. A billboard of another teenager caught her attention.

Bailey thought that this girl was the same age as Serena, with golden yellow highlights in this girl's hair. Bailey thought this girl kind of looked similar to Serena...it was on the tip of Bailey's tongue...

On a television she passed, she heard a girl talking non-stop. Bailey giggled and looked at the girl. The girl reminded her of someone she lost a long time ago. The girl had gray and blue highlights, and it looked like the man interviewing her was going to faint from strain.

She spotted the girl with the blue highlights again. It seemed as if she was...avoiding Bailey. She was curious and forgot about her mission to get new clothes, following the girl.

It felt weird. In this city she wasn't familiar with, she was following a stranger. No...wait...

"Jovie!" Bailey yelled suddenly. The girl stiffened before fastening her pace. "Jovie! Wait!"

More running. Bailey kept on repeating Jovie's name.

"Jovie! JOLT!" Bailey shouted. This time, Jovie stopped and turned towards Bailey with a weird look.

"You called me Jolt...then you really are...Bumblebee..." she muttered, smiling. Bailey's eyes filled with tears as she tackled her friend.

"Jolt! I thought you were dead! Or you went missing somewhere else!" she wailed. Jovie's nose wrinkled as she pushed Bailey back.

"Bumblebee, you really stink."

"Sorry. The rest of us were suddenly transported to Nevada after playing at the State Fair. Haven't had a shower in two days."

Jovie's face darkened.

"Transported? To here?"

"Yup! We crashed into a Camaro on display at the Autoshow, and then the Decepticons that attacked us minutes before didn't recognize us! In fact, we met the two famous actors Shia and Joshua but they wanted to go by their movie personas! Shia's cute cousin kept on staring at my shirt, though, and-"

Jovie cut off Bailey's rambling as she suddenly pulled her Jacket down. Jovie's eyes widened as she stared at the picture of the actual Autobot, Bumblebee, and then quickly zipped Bailey's jacket.

"Come on Bailey. I have two girls I want you to meet. But first, let's get you new clothes. You can NOT wear that shirt anymore, understand? I want you to burn it. I have a long story to tell you about my "disappearance."

"Jolt? Why? You know I love this shirt!" Bailey complained.

"Jovie! Where have you been?" a voice demanded. Bailey gasped as she recognized that girl model from the billboard.

"Bailey, I hope you remember Sophie," Jovie smiled a little. "Otherwise known before, as Sunstreaker."

"S-Sunny..." Bailey's eyes widened before she fainted.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter :P

REVIEW!


End file.
